The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Ouercus virginiana (Live oak) referred to by the varietal name ‘FBQV1’.
The original ‘FBQV1’ tree was initially discovered as a seedling growing in a cultivated area of the Fish Branch Tree Farm, in Zolfo Springs, Fla., among a group of cultivated Live Oak seedlings. These seedlings had been acquired from a grower of “liners” when they were about twelve to fourteen inches tall. These seedlings had been grown from seed. The parent trees of these seedlings and therefore of the original tree of this new variety are both unknown to the inventor.
‘FBQV1’ was observed to have a broad upright habit and a dominant leader, dark-green foliage color similar to common seedling Live Oak trees observed by the inventor, dense foliage arrangement, and true evergreen habit. Compared to common seedling Live Oak trees observed by the inventor, this initially discovered tree had a rapid growth rate, generally lacked included bark, had small diameter lateral spurs, had leaves which were typically about one and one-quarter inch to two and one-half inches long by about three-eighths inch to one-half inch wide and which were consistently relatively dark green when mature, and exhibited a dense, broadly upright pyramidal canopy. The new variety has a broad upright habit of growth and a dominant leader. These characteristics of my new variety have been observed to be fixed and reproduce true to type in progeny from asexually propagated cuttings from the initially discovered tree. Asexual propagation was performed at a nursery in Zolfo Springs, Fla.